My Life In Dreams
by CJFAA
Summary: We were meant to meet a year ago but it didn't happen. I understand why, but there are some people you just can't keep apart. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Lincoln was losing her hold on Christian Grey, it had been happening for some time, but it had become more obvious since June. Elena had arrived for his birthday party, she knew her Christian hated these things, so she was extremely surprised the morning of his birthday to find out it was still happening.

She went purely out of curiosity and a chance to talk to Christian; he had canceled their last 3 dinner meetings.

Elena wasn't sure who she was looking at, but there he was laughing, joking and actually enjoying himself if that wasn't enough he gave a speech, a fucking speech. He was gracious, thanked everyone for coming and worse he meant it. In business, he had to do these things on occasion, and as much as he loved GEH he never liked the public aspect of it and hated giving speeches, but here he was happily doing it. Something was going on with him, and she was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

"Grace, how are you?" She didn't really need to ask the mile-wide smile on her face was all the answer she needed. Yes, Grace should know what was going on with Christian for a change.

"Elena glad you could make it." Why did she have the feeling Grace didn't mean it.

"Well Christian having a birthday party, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I know… we are all surprised by his sudden… burst for life. I don't know what is going on with my boy, but I am too happy to care." It was clear his mother didn't have a clue, but then again when did she.

Elena tried for most of the night to get Christian on his own to no avail, she decided to call it a night and speak to him on Monday. Little did she know it was the last time she would speak to any member of the Grey family.

* * *

Jack Hyde had tried to reign in his interest in her, but as the interview went on, he couldn't help himself. He wasn't too bothered by it, that was until she turned down the job. If he could pinpoint the moment his life started to spiral out of control, it would be the day Elizabeth had told him Anastasia Steele had turned down the job. He wanted her badly he needed her, she was meant to be his next fix, she wasn't one he was going to let get away from him except she had.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, after all, he could now focus on The Grey's. The family that had rejected him for a fucked up little boy.

Come the end of August Jack's surveillance of Grey had come to a standstill, it was clear someone had been stupid enough to make a direct threat against Grey, and now he was on lock down. Things were already difficult as it was, Elizabeth had disappeared without a word, he'd been given a male assistant and as hard as he tried H.R wouldn't badge. He was stuck with Brad or Ben whatever his name was.

If Jack thought things were bad, he had no idea just how bad it could really get.

* * *

Linc for years had searched for a way to pay back Christian Grey, and he had found none. He guy had his company and nothing else, not anything Linc could find anyway. He had been discreet in his search, but somehow Grey knew.

Edward Lincoln hated Christian Grey with a passion but loved money more, and crossing Grey meant losing all his money.

* * *

Jason Taylor didn't know how he missed it, but he had, I mean it was bad that he had missed it considering his job consisted of knowing almost everything. He couldn't really be blamed for missing such a significant occurrence in the gallery his employer called a home simply because his employer was a different man. He'd only noticed when Grey had accidentally called Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Taylor, it was more his explanation for his slip of the tongue. He had a dream, he had a dream, it was at that moment when he slapped himself and wondered how he hadn't noticed that Grey hadn't had more a handful of nightmares in the last year.

One morning in May Grey had woken up or rather he had woken Grey up to find him in a jovial mood and bar a few occasions that mood stayed in place all year. The only thing he could think of to explain all this was the 7 black and white portraits hanging all over the penthouse. The girl in it was simply stunning; Jason had absolutely no idea what color her eyes were, but whatever it was it would be breathtaking.

Then there was the playroom, yes he still had a playroom, but it was less dungeon more I'm going to romance the pants of you. He still had his toys and the cross, but the belts and canes were gone in fact all the harsher aspects of the lifestyle Grey enjoyed was gone. It was now a bed with an actual mattress, most of the leather was also gone in came silks of every kind. Gracing the blood red walls was white and a unique color of blue. The most surprising thing was a portrait of the girl biting her lip, hell even Gail commented on how sexy the whole room looked and felt, gone was the fear and in was everything that would make you drop your panties in a heart beat.

* * *

Grace was enjoying yet another Sunday dinner with all her children. In fact, Christian spent more time at Bellevue than Mia who lived there. She didn't quite know what to make of her youngest son who out of the blue and for no reason started spending every weekend at home with his parents. She was happy, and for the first time in over a decade, Grace felt she had her son back except it wasn't all good news.

CHRISTIAN

I sat by the pier on the marina and enjoyed the peace and quiet it brought especially at this time of day. Every day the temptation grows, today more than ever. How I had stayed away all this time was beyond me. Exactly a year ago today was when it all started. I had worked till late in the night before sleep finally forced my hand, why I don't know it wasn't like I was going to get much sleep.

I couldn't have been wronger, in fact, Taylor woke me up. That was the night my dreams started.

I caught a reflection of my suit in the glass wall and noticed I had on the same suit as my dream. I didn't grant interviews, but in my dream, it looked like one and the bits I could hear sounded like an interview. "Andrea, do I have any interviews today?"

"Yes, you have one with a Katherine Kavanagh."

"Okay." That must be it, only it wasn't, and I couldn't shake my disappointment. The girl in my dream was small, pale skin, brunette and blue eyes that words couldn't describe.

I had dreamt of meeting her in a hardware store, I must have gone to every hardware store in Seattle and still no sign of her. I quickly came to my senses and asked myself if I was really chasing a dream.

But I made one more attempt, I called Elliot, and when he told me he was hitting a club I couldn't help but feel this was it. The moment we got to the car park I knew it wasn't. I desperately wanted to go home, but Elliot's happiness and glee of having me there meant I stayed and surprisingly I really enjoyed my time with my brother. So much so I suggested we grab something to eat to soak up the alcohol. I couldn't recall a time I laughed more than I did that night.

My dreams did not stop, I woke up one morning completely disgusted with myself, she was a virgin how could I do that to her. As much as I told myself it was a dream, I still couldn't shake the feeling of disgust. That was when my loathing of Elena started to take root. Had I experience an ounce of normality when it came to sex I wouldn't have been so harsh in taking her virginity nor would I have called it a situation?

I attended the WSU graduation even though my dream told me she would be there I refused to set myself up for disappointed, but I found myself disappointed when she wasn't among the graduates.

I was firmly rooted in my believe that it was just dreams when two things quickly changed my mind. Caught in traffic one afternoon, there it was SIP the very place she interviewed. I couldn't help it, I made my way to the front desk flashed a smile Elliot called panty dropper.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?" She looked flustered as she stared at me mouth open.

"Yes, su... sure."

"A young lady came here for an interview sometime last week. Brunette, blue ey…"

"Oh yes, Ana." Oh my, she was real, she really was real."

"Do you have a full name?"

"Anastasia Steele really lovely glad she's not working for that creep." Any other time and I would berate her for giving information to a total stranger, but today I was more than grateful. I didn't know who the creep was, but I found myself feeling just as glad she wasn't working for him.

I read her background report over and over again. Finally, a few things made sense, her roommate was the Kavanagh girl for whatever reason in my dream she came to interview me, and secondly, I had heard the name during the graduation ceremony and dismissed it. Kavanagh collected her diploma on her behalf as the beautiful Anastasia was not well. I now had hard facts that my dreams were not just dreams, I don't know what was happening, but something or someone had changed the course of events, and I was now paying attention.

I tore out the play room and left it bare, I wanted to jump in my dream and rip the belt from his hands, but I couldn't. You love her you fool, but I couldn't stop it, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't wake up either.

Five days, five long days, that's how long it took to get her in the same space with me. I needed her like I needed my next breath, control be damned if I couldn't have Ana. I called the gallery the next day and purchased all her pictures, copies and all.

I also learned a lot. I requested an in-depth and detailed background check on Jack Hyde. Elena Lincoln became the one person I didn't want in my life and the more she tried, the more I hated her.

I quietly and discreetly got help for one of my ex-subs and put my plans in motion to put Jack Hyde behind prison. I first made his access to my family or me very difficult, Mia, of course, put up a fight that was until I showed them exactly what Hyde had on the family. I got rid of Elizabeth Morgan; she got a job offer in New Mexico she couldn't turn down.

When he attacked Ana, I knew it wasn't the first time, and we soon got the evidence we needed to put him away for a long time. As much as I would love to gloat and let him know just who was responsible for his new digs, I rather like the idea of him wondering just how it all went wrong.

Seeing Elena at my birthday party and remembering her behavior in my dream, knowing she had lied to me for years, isolated me from my family and making me dependent on her was the last straw.

My mother wanted to go after her, I told them not to, cutting her out of our lives without explanation was I believed better than anything my mom could say. It wasn't long before the elite of Seattle noticed that Elena Lincoln was no longer welcomed at the Grey's and they took great delight in ostracizing her and her businesses. Elena kept up her attempt to contact me, especially when she found out she had a new business partner and one that wasn't going to allow her the freedom I did.

Linc had been a surprise, somehow my being 15 was no excuse, and he was going to make me pay. Well, that was until he received a letter informing him that I now owned 65 percent of Lincoln Timber. Destroying me will mean destroying himself, and Linc loved money more than his greedy ex-wife.

I sat at the marina staring at her pictures on my phone thinking over my year in my dreams much hasn't happened since Hyde kidnapped Mia. Ana is very pregnant and has completely forgiven my stupidity of talking to Elena when I found out she was pregnant.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" My mouth is wide open, and I'm staring like a fool. Answer her stupid.

"Yes…no… I mean I don't mind." Way to go Casanova. She giggles and I finally understand why I always looked so content every time she laughed. She is far more breathtaking than in the picture or my dreams. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, and I still haven't said anything.

"The least you can do is say hello; last I dreamt I was still your wife after all Christian." WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter wouldn't leave my head as much as I tried so I decided to write it and be free of it. Seems cruel not to post after I'd written it.**

**ANA**

"Ho…How?" He asks looking shocked.

"Beats me I've been having the same dreams as you for a year," I tell him shrugging my shoulders. He still looks frozen with shock.

"How did you know I had them too?" He asks.

"Claire… the SIP receptionist." I answer.

"OOH," he says though aloud felt more like he was reminding himself.

"Did you think she gave you my information because you gave her your panty dropping smile?" He looks a little embarrassed and flashes me the same smile making me groan. He starts laughing and my God… he's too beautiful for words.

"Seems to work on you," hHe says smirking. Two can play that game, Grey. I bite my lip, and his sharp intake of breath is all I need.

"Okay, okay." He pleads shaking his head. "I never once suspected you were having the same dreams. Why didn't you contact me?" He turns his whole body towards me.

"I suspect it's the same reason you didn't. Something was happening, and I felt it best to see it run its course." He nods.

"When did you realize they were not just dreams but what our lives would have been like if you had interviewed me?" He asks, eager for information.

"Kate's pictures of the graduation…" I start.

"Speaking of graduation why didn't you attend."

"I got the flu instead of Kate," I say with a smile.

"My God… something so minuscule can change the course of two lives so completely," he says in wonder.

"I saw you in my dreams the night before giving a speech, except the background was blurred, so I had no idea where you were, or even who you were." It doesn't surprise him.

"God I hated the blurred backgrounds, even after I knew who you were, the dreams still had the stupid blurred backgrounds, and worse half the time there was no sound," hHe growls, and I can't help my giggle. I look up at him, and his eyes have darkened, he still has a great deal of self-control because he looks like he wants to jump me but doing a good job of resisting.

"When I saw the pictures I realized you were at my graduation, I asked Kate who you were and she looked at me aghast and then told me your name. You should have seen my face." I say with a chuckle. "So that night I read up on you, well what I could find anyway," I add.

"Okay," he says taking a deep breath.

"The night before the interview at SIP I got my usual dream of what was meant to happen that day. I realized how creepy Hyde was and I questioned why I would still take the job. I went to the interview because I wanted Claire to give you my name just in case you were having the dreams too. There was a small part of me that believed you must be experiencing this too or else it doesn't make sense." I add.

"Strangely it never occurred to me, not once did I think that… odd." He says.

"When she called me and told me you had just been there asking about me, I knew it then, and it was further confirmed by the arrest of Hyde, The salon name change, Elena's downfall from Seattle elite circles and Leila's treatment in California," I tell him.

"Hyde and Elena weren't enough," he asks laughing.

"She may not have had the obvious symptoms of mental illness, but I wanted to be sure she wouldn't come after us when we met." I was quite proud when I found out she was in California meaning he helped despite her not being a threat at the time. "Above all… you have my picture as your screensaver." He looks at his phone and smiles.

"Why didn't you go the exhibition?" He asks.

"I was away with my boss meeting a new author," I answer. "Please tell me you didn't go?" I ask, and I know the answer by his sheepish look.

"We both know I'm a little impatient," he says, and I scoff at the little. "I may not have actively come after you but I was sure you'd be there, and we would meet," he says shrugging.

"Wow… you managed to keep the stalker tendencies at bay, impressive." I say with a giggle, and he smirks at me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asks though I'm sure there was something else he intended to ask.

"We can go back to Escala." His smile tells me that's more what he wanted to ask. We walk to his car in a comfortable silence, he takes my hand and we both gasps.

"To answer your question, I like looking at The Grace." His head snaps towards me.

"Do you want to go back, I can show you around?"

"I want to see our… the apartment first." He smiles at my slip up.

**CHRISTIAN**

I have wondered what I would do if I finally met Ana, how would I introduce myself, how would our conversations go, would I say something to give away my dreams and worse would she believe me if I told her about the dreams.

She's right here, I don't have to watch what I say, and I don't have to worry about the playroom or how to introduce her to a bit of kink. I know it all worked out in the end in the dreams but I was not going to go about it the same way, she cried far too much, smiled far too little and I left like I was destroying who she truly was.

We step off the elevator, there is no difference in appearance, we step through the double doors, and Gail drops the glass she's cleaning, Taylor runs into the room, and his jaw hits the floor. Yep, she does exist. Taylor was with me when Rodriguez told us she was a model he hired and didn't really know her, I knew he was lying I just couldn't confirm how I did without looking crazy.

"Hello, Jason, Gail." Ana greets, and yeah that didn't help. Ana finally notices her picture above the fireplace. "We would explain, but you wouldn't believe us,"

"Try us," Gail says with a smile I've rarely seen.

"Strangely that explains everything," Jason says looking a little dazed. "The security threats before they were even viable, you knew exactly where to find the evidence on Hyde, Morgan's involvement. Was this is the reason for Elena…." I nod.

"Ana I loved you before I knew you simply for the change you brought in him but getting rid of that bitch… we all owe you a debt of gratitude." Gail says with a tear.

"Technically I haven't done anything, thank whatever force did this, because it's not normal and it's unheard off."

"This is all from dreams in the last year," Gail asks again.

"Yep, one year today precisely." Ana answers.

"Have you two had lunch. "Gail asks just as the elevator announces… my family.

"I forgot you were coming," I say, but no one is paying attention to me.

"Oh my god… you are her, the girl in the pictures." Mia says, and finally, I understand.

"Hi, Mia." Ana really is not making his easy or I suppose she is.

"I think we all better sit down," I say to them as Ana, and I prepare to tell our story one more time. "I should invite Kate and Ethan." I scowl despite knowing Elliot is married to Kate and Ethan and Mia are engaged in our dreams.

"She doesn't like me," I whine.

"Because all I did was cry and be miserable and she thought there was something creepy about you," Ana says defending Kate's actions, which in all fairness is true.

"Guys we are waiting for two more people then we will explain everything," I tell them; in the meantime, we have our lunch.

"So… Ana is it." Dad says, and Ana flinches visibly, but we are saved by Kate and Ethan's arrival and from the reaction of my siblings, Dreams are about to become a reality.

"Steele, what is going on?" Kate asks.

"Please sit down, and we will explain." Kate goes to ask more but Ana points to the seat and sighs, she sits next to Elliot naturally.

"A year ago you all noticed my change in my attitude and life… well, that was down to Ana though we didn't meet till today."

"Why do you…" Kate interrupts.

"Can we finish the story, Kate?" Ana groans.

I go on to tell them what we can and know we have a million questions to deal with. "Okay, questions, one at a time," I say quickly.

"Who is Elliot to me." Kate is the first to jump in, but I am surprised by the question.

"As of our dreams yesterday, you two are married, with a little girl Ava who is six months old."

"Oh okay." Another surprise, I expected more from Kate. "So you didn't meet because Ana got the flu instead of me and, therefore, didn't do the interview and didn't attend graduation because she was sick. Oh my god your reaction to the pictures." She says pointing at Ana who nods. "You had the dream the night before, and then there he was in my pictures," Kate adds nodding as though she finally buys our preposterous story.

"When I asked your name you flinched," Dad asks in a mute tone.

"Sorry, I really thought I was over it," Ana says without explaining.

"You asked me to get a prenup, and I told you not to mention it, but you did anyway in front of everybody all the same," I tell him feeling angry despite knowing it hasn't happened.

"The malta deal, tell Aaron it's in the sixth box, and he will find it in miscellaneous," Ana tells dad who's jaw is in on the floor but doesn't say anything and quickly sends a text.

"Mom you've been strangely quiet."

"Son I've seen the change in you but also that want and longing in your eyes in the past year, and it's no longer there. Ana has her hand on your chest, and no one has noticed because it's common with us now, we can hug you, and now I know the reason. As strange as it might seem it explains everything." She says looking at Ana in a way Ana and I have become used to.

"Son of a gun, he found it," dad says.

"You would have found it, but it would have been weeks from now, and you lost because you focused on what they wanted you to focus on, not what you needed to focus on," Ana tells him.

"How do you know if it hasn't happened yet?" He asks looking suspicious.

"Because our dreams in the last few days have left like a finale, it gave us snapshots of the future, where we know Kate and Elliot have a daughter and Ana and I have a son, Teddy," I say with fondness. "Honestly the whole of Teddy's birthday you spent moaning about losing the case," I complain like it actually happened.

* * *

After the family leaves despite the doubt in some of their faces, they can't explain how we know some of the things we know and the chemistry between Elliot and Kate and Mia and Ethan is undeniable.

We have dinner; explaining and answering questions took that long. Ana tells me how she handled life in general in the last year, I tell her how I looked for her in every hardware store before the background check revealed it was in Portland. We laugh about her reluctance to see Hyde for what he was and nailing him in the balls.

We talk for most of the night despite the fact that we both have work in the morning. "So you still have the playroom," she asks blushing.

"No, not…"

"Wait you got rid of it." She nearly shouts.

"Well yeah…" Another sentence I don't finish before she's up and heading up the stairs. Didn't even know she grabbed the key from the utility cupboard. She opens the door and stops just inside the room and gasps. "Thought we might start fresh with everything," I say sheepishly.

"Oh wow… it's beautiful very romantic." She says surprised.

"Yeah well… I'm romantic these days." I say with a chuckle. Something occurs to me. "Ana have you… I mean was there…"

"Who would have thought you'd have a hard time asking if I'm still a virgin," she says with a giggle. "You forget I was having the same dreams too," she says not offended despite the fact that she should be.

"I'm sorry, rather stupid question to ask." I put both hands on her shoulder and lean down to kiss her swiftly as an apology.

I'd woken up many a night to find I've ejaculated all over myself simply from dreams, just the thinnest feel of her lips almost render me unconscious but I say focused as the small kiss becomes passionate, tongues massaging each other, hands all over each others bodies, there is no stopping this. "Ana we have to…"

"Not happening." She groans, and it's enough for me, I lift her up and feel her wet, hot core on my cock, and I know if I don't slow things down I'm cuming all over my trousers.

I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed; I slowly take my clothes off mostly to give my cock time to deflate a little, because fucking has no business here, it's all about showing my love for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CARRICK**

I sit at my desk staring at the file in a trance. What transpired today has left me… I can't put into words to how I feel. "Knock, knock." I look up to find Grace staring at me with a smile. "You can't wrap your head around it can you." She says with a chuckle.

"Can you believe it?" I ask looking back at the file.

"So… that is the file…" she trails off.

"Yep." I open it and close it again just to make sure the paperwork is really there because this just can't be possible. "It's a class action suit. By my calculation… Teddy's first birthday isn't for another year. The case isn't due in court for another eight months meaning four months later we lose the case. We would have spent two years on this and would have lost because we focused on what they wanted us to focus on. It hasn't happened, and I'm pissed." I run my fingers through my hair and because of that I understand ana's behavior towards me.

"Now through some fantasy like sequence of events, you know what you were never meant to know and would win the case." Grace laughs.

"Win, dear we will more than win. This will not see a courtroom, they will settle." My elation is quickly dampened when I recall Ana's cold attitude towards me. "She hates me, and the funny thing is I would have pushed Christian to get a prenup." I sigh.

"Carrick, you would have at a time when we all thought the boy was naïve when it came to women. At a time when we all thought she was his first. A time when Elliot teased him about being a virgin. I always thought there was a girl or boy behind his change, it was so dramatic there had to be someone behind it. As the months went by and he didn't bring anyone home, I just chalked it down to Flynn, but now I know I was right. They may not have, but there was a girl. The repercussions are just so great, Elliot looked at Kate in a way I had never seen him look at a girl even before Christian and Ana revealed they were together with a child in their dreams. Mia seems to have found a reliable man in Ethan. They are not here…" she giggles. "The siblings fell for the siblings. Go talk to them later this evening… I'm sure this is nothing. It hasn't happened, and as long as you don't bring it up, it would not be an issue going forward." Grace comes around the desk and sits on my lap. I feel her elation that the turn of events. "He looked so happy I can finally stop worrying about him so much." She adds her face in the crook of my neck.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Can I." She nods frantically, and I can't help my chuckle. It's been so long since I actually had any sort of female contact that I need to pace myself or else it will be over before we start. "We are going to do things a little differently. I'm going to make love to you, and then much later I can fuck you." She giggles nervously as I unbutton her shirt. I lean down and suck on her bottom lip, she moans into my mouth. I take her shirt off and wrap my arms around her as we kiss passionately; her tongue massages mine in a frenzied attack. Before I know it her bra is off, her skirt is pooled at her feet, and I'm crawling on the bed as she shuffles backward. I settle between her legs then quickly remember I don't have condoms. "Fuck, I don't have any condoms." I groan loudly.

"I'm on the pill… I know how you hate those fuckers." I can't help the belly laugh that leaves me.

"I do indeed." I purr kissing down her body to the promise land. She is already wet and glistening. "Ana, baby… what a sight." I moan. My lips descend on her lapping up her juices. With my face buried between her legs my fingers went to work on her nipples, she arches her back in response. I wrap my mouth around her clit and suck on it as though my survival was dependent on it. She whimpers in response, fingers threading through my hair as she pulls seeking some solace from the intense pleasure. I have dreamt about this for a year, an entire year of waking up to find my bed empty. I am in no mood to take it easy on her, I know what I can do to Ana's body, and I am going to do it. Just when she thinks it was too much, my fingers join the party. I insert one gently running the pad over her spot before adding another and pumping into her. She gets louder and louder much to my delight. Her hips move frantically trying to seek some relief from my ministrations, yeah… not today. I pin her down with my forearm and carry on, I flick my tongue rapidly over her clit before I resume sucking, her juices soak my fingers. I can tell she is close as her walls clamp down around my fingers, within seconds she lets out a loud guttural moan followed by a series of whimpers.

I settle back between her legs, my cock lined up with her pussy ready to take her. She looks a little apprehensive. At that moment I feel ashamed for the way I took her virginity, even though it was a dream I knew I would have had I met her a year ago. "We can stop if you want?" I offer though my cock would most likely fall off. She looks indignant at the suggestion, and I have to fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Like fuck, we will." She snarls. I smiled and slowly push myself in, she lets out a yelp when I break her hymen. I kiss her closed eyelids whispering sorry as I can tell she is in some pain, but it soon passes, and she looks at me with what I know is love. "Oh." She whimpers as she has clearly become accustomed to my cock sheathed in her warmth.

"I know," I growl. Ana moves with me, and we settle into a nice comfortable cadence. Frankly, I need it slow or else I'm done. After a short period I pick up the pace a notch, and she meets the pace with ease. Picking up the pace again we find our perfect rhythm, our bodies slapping together, her moans mixed in with mine. Soon I can feel her walls tightening again and slow down much to her annoyance.

"Christian." She warns.

"I'm not ready for this to end, and you are too early." She still doesn't look happy and starts to top from the bottom moving at her own pace. "Fuck," I growl matching her pace. We are right back to that perfect rhythm. "Oh… god." I moan into her neck. Thrusting in and out of her with sheer delight. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I sink deeper into her. "Jesus." I find myself whimpering.

"Christian." She cries fingers digging into my shoulder blades as I continue to thrust. She starts to shudder; her head thrown back, mouth wide open as she tries to contain her release. I continue to thrust into her prolonging her orgasm and soon find I'm in the same predicament for lack of a better word. My back locks and I feel a wave of pure pleasure course down my spine. My cock develops a life of its own pumping spurts of semen into her. When my body finally remembers the ability to move I collapse on her with a loud roar.

"Oh god… Ana." I roll over on my side and pull her to me. "God, I love you." She freezes in my arms.

"Ana… I… I…" Well, shit.

"It's okay, you'd done nothing but said it in dreams for a year, you… we are bound to slip up." Except…

"I didn't slip up. I love you." She snuggles into my chest, and I feel her smiling against my skin.

"I love you too." She finally says looking up at me contentedly.

I wake up with a start and before the usual feeling of disappointment can take over I feel her move beside me. It wasn't a dream; my smile has the ability to split my face in half. I check my phone for the time and see several missed calls, most business related and a message from my father, he was on his way over. I groaned and slumped back on the mattress. "What's wrong?" Ana's sleep-tinged voice asked.

"My father is on his way over."

"Right…" It was bad enough having Elena call her a gold digger and every derogatory name she could think of, but for my father to think the same... being on the outside, I could see just how distrustful he was of Ana from the get go. The whole getting a prenup to protect us both was bullshit. He believed Ana was after my money despite the change she brought in me. My father didn't like the fact that she came from a blue collared background and not from a well-known family. I know Ana let it go somewhat after Mia and the incident with Hyde, but she was never the same way with my dad as she was with the rest of the family. It's silly to hold something that has not yet occurred against someone, but if Kate had got the flu, it would have been our lives. The thought makes me shiver, that life was just too full of problems and fraught with danger.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, and she just breaks into a fit of giggles.

"No, Christian I'm not we had a late lunch not that long ago." She's still giggling.

"Yeah, but I wore you out," I argue.

"I know where the kitchen is." The rearranges her pillow and goes back to sleep.

I reluctantly get dressed and make my way to my office. While I wait for my father I answer a few emails, it is, after all a weekday. Fuck, am I glad I skipped work today. A knock on the door interrupts me. "Come in."

"Hey, son."

"Dad, so are you going to win the case?" I ask with a smug smile.

"They will settle, by settle I mean give the clients what they are asking for." He sounds smug as fuck. "This is the oddest thing I have ever heard of and yet how else am I about to settle a case that would have taken a year possibly more." He shakes is head in disbelief.

"Is Ana still here?"

"Yeah, she's asleep," I tell him.

"She's not very fond of me is she?" He asks sadly.

"I know it's all sorts of weird and unfair to judge based on something you haven't…"

"But I would have, and I understand." He admits. "I would have been suspicious of her from the get go because she's not from money. Rather hypocritical of me, I've lost count of the number of times I told you and your siblings that money wasn't the be all and end all and that it was the character of a person. I would have lost sight of that the moment I saw her and I did when we walked in, and you two started talking. I immediately started working out how she could have possibly conned you into all this. I came to apologize to her, but I get the distinct feeling my apology will never change how she views me." I don't know whether to be angry or accept the fact that he admits he was wrong. Do I tell Ana that his behavior was not just in our dreams but in life as well? Without knowing a thing about her he judged her, he judged her for that very reason, she didn't have a known name.

"Give her time, Ana is a very forgiving person, believe me, if we had met a year ago, I would sitting here wondering why she was still with me because trust me in our first few months together I put that girl through hell and for some reason she stayed with me." He nods although I don't think he believes me.

* * *

"You just met." Elliot barks in surprise.

"Yeah, but I've known her for a year. Know everything about her, and she knows me, really knows me. She is the reason I am the man I am today. I know the girl Elliot. I know her favorite food is a cheeseburger with fries. Her favorite color is gray only after she met me, before that she never had one." I say proudly.

"There are a few other Grey's you know." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's because of my eyes you dimwit." I chuckle.

"Hell, I know more about Kate than you do."

"About that… could you help a brother out?" He wraps his arms around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd be more than happy… nah, that's not going to happen." I say laughing.

"Christian, come on you have…"

"If I tell you, Ana tells Kate. You don't think Kate hasn't called hounding Ana for information." I huff.

"When you put it like that." He mumbles defeated. "Ana never has to know." He says as though it's the best idea he's ever had.

"Ana and I don't have any secrets. Sorry E, can't help you there."

"You really are going to propose after three days." He still looks surprised.

"I want her as my wife, she is Mrs. Grey to me and has been for a long time. I want to actually experience our honeymoon. I want Teddy and Phoebe here like yesterday. We already have our home, and I'm ready to fill it."

"Wait, the house on the sound is the home in your dreams. Of course, it is why else would you buy it. I'm beginning to think everything you've done in the last year was all due to your dreams."

"In my personal life, but not in business, I wasn't given that advantage. No stock market tips to be shared here."

"Sure, like you need more money." He retorts with a snort. "Come on let's get back, Kate and I have dinner plans." He says salaciously. We get off the elevator and hear the ladies talking before we walk through the double doors.

"Come on Ana help us out here. We girls need to stick together." Mia says.

"I will tell you this much Mia… if you want things to run smoothly with you and Ethan, I suggest you start showing him you are not just the girl who shops with her brother's credit card and expects everything to be handed to her on a platter. Ethan is looking for the girl he would marry and right now, he finds it hard to take you seriously."

"Amen, if that doesn't light a fire under her ass nothing will," Elliot whispers. I'm glad Ana was the one that told her because if I had, she would not have believed me.

"Hello, ladies." Elliot and I make our presence known. "Hey baby, I give Ana a quick kiss though I want to do so much more." The look in her eyes tells me we are on the same wavelength.

* * *

"Oh, Christian, it looks exactly the same. This is our home." She sings as she runs from one end to the other. "Ooh, the meadow." She races to the kitchen and comes to a complete stop in front of the glass door. The backyard is covered in lights and every flower known to man. I have a hundred times the amount of flowers I had in the boathouse covering the back porch all the way to the meadow and beyond. It's a sea of flowers as far as the naked eye can see.

"Hearts and flowers," I whisper in her ear. She knows what's coming; surprising her is going to be a task of epic proportions. I get down on one knee and hold out the exact same ring. "Ana, I will…"

"Yes." She blurts out.

"Goddamn it woman, let me ask first." I huff while she giggles.

"I will be the husband you didn't dream off, that guy in your dreams was a chump and an idiot. I will never give you a reason to shed a sad tear. I will never give you a reason to ever doubt my love, loyalty, and devotion to you and our children. I will love you till my dying breath even if you refuse to obey me." She giggles through her tears. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? You can answer now."

"Yes, god yes." I stand and put the ring on her finger before kissing her like my life depends on it. "As if there was any other answer." She breathes.

"I love you so much." I find myself on the verge of tears.

"I love you too." She let her tears fall freely.

Since Ana had no idea, my dad was quite sorry for suspecting her to be a gold-digger. She was apprehensive about revealing the news to our family, but much to her surprise dad was the first to embrace us and congratulate us on the news. We got married a month later, it was a family affair with a few friends. All told it was just under fifty people at our wedding.

"We spent an additional two weeks on our honeymoon. The press release of our marriage caused a storm back home. The press I now believe will be keeping a rather close eye on us. Kate told us the consensus among the media was that we had hidden our relationship from them, and they couldn't believe we pulled it off. Elena finally cornered Grace at the hospital of all places wanting to know what they were thinking allowing me to marry a nobody, and why we were giving her the cold shoulder. Mom slapped the shit out of her and called Elena a pedophile in front of some of the hospital staff. By the time Ana and I got back to Seattle, Elena Lincoln had sold up and left Seattle in disgrace.

* * *

"Okay, mom and dad would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." Ana and I answer in unison.

"You are having a boy." Dr. Green says with a smile. I release the breath I've been holding since we arrived.

"That is wonderful." I force out past the lump in my throat. Ana is too stunned to speak.

"I feared his time was past." She whispers on the ride home.

"I feared the same," I confess. We were meant to have Teddy months ago, a part of me believed his time had come and gone, and she was most likely pregnant with Phoebe. I would not have loved her any less, but I am glad to know will have both of the children we saw in our dreams and hopefully one or two more. "I can't thank you enough for waiting for me," I tell her.

"Sure, like I was ever going to love another." She giggles.

* * *

An unknown figure sat on their wall unseen and watched the two as they kissed and declared their love for each other before entering their home. He knew their life was going to be one fairy tales are made of. They'd have three more children, twin boys and the last a little girl that would run rings around her father.

Seventy years down the line he'd be there to welcome the two just a week apart onto the next stage of their lives because death was not the end.


End file.
